A Broken Elevator in a Heat Wave
by Kadyn
Summary: It's a record heat wave in DC and our dynamic duo needs to entertain themselves while stuck in a broken Elevator. Second in the Stand-Alone 'Close Quarters' Theme Series. PWP? RST Olivia/Peter, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:** Okay, so I had so much fun writing the PWP

entitled '_Close Quarters' _that I started to think of lots of

other claustrophobic situations that I could get our duo

entangled in. And while standing in the elevator at work

one day, this puppy materialized; the plot bunnies took

off hopping and this is the result. I hope you enjoy!

Please note it is _**not necessary**_ to have read 'Close Quarters'

for this story to work! In fact both of **these are intended **

**as standalone PWP pieces.**

Very rarely do I write a series of separate stories that

follow each other in any chronological order. Or that

take place in the same storyline/universe etc. I much

prefer to keep those to one story and break it into chapters for

the ease of finding each section/following the plot.

These are simply _similar circumstances_ so it seemed

fitting to label it with the 'Close Quarters' Series—Part 2.

This story _**does not**_ _follow_ or _precede_ that work.

I have a lot more fun writing 'First Time' smut stories then

'Relationship Smut' stories, I guess I find it more exciting! : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, if I did you'd probably

only be able to buy fringe dvd's in those 'specialty stores'

that don't show up on your credit card statements! Lol

**_~*~*~*~*~fringe~*~*~*~*~*~FRINGE~*~*~*~*~*~fringe~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A Broken Elevator in a Heat Wave **

_Part 2 in the Close Quarters Series_

**~*~*~*~*~fringe~*~*~*~*~*~FRINGE~*~*~*~*~*~fringe~*~*~*~*~*~**

Olivia was going to melt right into the metal floor, when they finally got out of this damn thing they were going to have to mop her up off the floor because she was certain she'd be nothing but a pile of goo and expensive shoes**.**

"Oh Hell!"

Olivia slammed her palm repeatedly in frustration against the flashing floor button hoping for some kind of miracle. The elevator's electric system gave a pathetically garbled ding in response that sounded like someone was strangling the life out of it, the button flickered and died. The car steadfastly refused to move either up or down despite her hostility.

Somewhere high above them an unknown bit of machinery whined and clunked the elevator gave one final lurch in protest and then nothing.

Olivia hated to admit it. But they were stuck.

Huffing in annoyance and flopping back against the elevator wall her head falling back with a dull thud against the warm cheap plastic wall it's surface sticky with the same oppressive dank heat that felt like it had been blanketing Olivia all day long; suffocating her skin like a wet wool blanket. Olivia's lips twisted in obvious disgust at the whole situation.

Peter stepped forward having watched the entire debacle and how productive Olivia's button abuse had been in getting them free pulled a small packet of tools from his jean pocket and bent to inspect the locked key box that appeared to hold the elevator's emergency phone for just such a situation.

"Who the _**Hell**_ locks an emergency phone in an elevator?" Olivia wanted to know. She'd like to punch that person in the face right now. It was probably the heat talking; but at this particular moment Olivia was feeling particularly put out and really didn't give a shit.

"The same building Super that allows elevators to die between floors on a Friday afternoon at 4:45pm." Peter's mouth twisted in derision.

"In the middle of a heat wave?" Olivia added.

"Exactly, how much you wanna bet every ones gone home for the day?"

"I don't want to bet. If that's the case I swear to god, I'll shoot my way out of this damn elevator. I don't care if it takes a mountain of paperwork."

Peter felt a momentary pang of pity for the elevator, though being an inanimate object…it had no concept of just how much danger it was really in…then again seeing as the elevator was thoroughly dead already it probably didn't care. And in all honesty shooting their way free was starting to sound more appealing by the minute as Peter swore the temperature in the elevator had ratcheted up a few degrees just in the fifteen or so minutes they'd been stuck already.

Peter hated to think about how warm this elevator might actually get before they got out of it with the outside temperatures today soaring to nearly 104 a record heat wave the likes of which they had never seen before. People were melting outside on the sidewalks left and right, being stuck in an elevator was like being placed in a pressure cooker. If Peter had thought it was hot in the building outside the damn elevator it was starting to feel very much like a sweatbox now that they were no longer moving.

"Think the air conditioning is broken too?" Not that he really wanted to know, with how this day was panning out.

Olivia only grunted in response.

"Forget shooting the elevator, just shoot me instead." Peter successfully popped the lock on the emergency telephone box, prying the door open to find there was actually a telephone inside. And wonder of wonders, he actually got a dial tone upon lifting the receiver.

"You want pepperoni on your pizza?"

"Seriously Peter? Call someone before the damn phone breaks too!"

"Good point. Pressing the keys indicated on the faded instructions Peter waited while the phone rang endlessly in his ear.

"Well?" Olivia wanted to know.

"No one's answering." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, for Christ's Sake!" Olivia added the building super to her growing list of people likely to receive a bullet wound or two by the end of this debacle.

"Oh hey, it's an answering machine for the building super…I didn't think people even used those anymore."

Olivia frowned thinking of her own home answering machine, when was the last time she'd even checked that thing for messages? Huh.

"Hi yes this is the telephone box in the elevator calling. You have two federal agents stuck between floors if you could get us out before we melt that would be great." Peter paused turning to Olivia.

"Should I leave a callback number?"

Olivia socked him in the shoulder. "Very funny wiseass. See if you can dial out of the building on this phone, my cell is still dead."

"Even cellphone service dies in this building, quick flip a coin a few times! Maybe we could bring Walter here on a field trip." Peter grinned still in the same teasing mood he'd been in all day, despite the oppressive heat they'd been laboring under. Tracking halfway across the city trying to find someone; anyone who might have seen their suspect or know his current whereabouts under normal circumstance was trying enough, in this weather it was absolutely abysmal.

"It's not a fringe event." Olivia huffed. She recited a number for Peter to try thankful for her ability to memorize random letters and numbers at a glance without even trying.

"You sure this isn't the number for China Wok?"

Olivia gave him a look. "That's the second time you've mentioned food, are you hungry?"

Peter's stomach growled in response before he could answer.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Bummer," Olivia sympathized seeing as there was no food to be found here, and it didn't look like they were going anywhere for the time being.

"Yeah tell me about it. Oh Hey Astrid! It's Peter, yeah I know, It's not my number. Listen we're stuck in an elevator here…No don't come over, and definitely don't bring Walter. This place is falling apart before our very eyes. I'm going to give you the address and the number listed for the building's super, can you see if you can reach anyone? Yeah that would be great."

Olivia stopped listening while Peter rattled off their location and the number listed on the phone.

It appeared they were going to be stuck for a while and seeing as the day was swelteringly hot outside and the building was ancient it may possibly have been even warmer inside despite the multitude of window units puttering away in countless windows around the building.

Olivia shucked her jacket thankful that she'd chosen to wear a light sleeveless cotton blouse this morning when she'd looked outside to practically see eggs frying on the sidewalk; and that was at 7am before the heat wave had really kicked into high gear. Kicking off her high heels and trying not to think about how much grime was probably on the floor, she'd probably need a freaking tetanus shot just from touching it with her bare skin. Olivia laid her jacket down and slide down to have a seat on it.

Peter was wrapping things up on the phone with Astrid reassuring her that she shouldn't come down to the building herself unless of course she had a secret degree as an elevator mechanic.

Hanging up on Astrid Peter turned to look in her direction blinked then looked down at her now seated position and grinned.

"That's probably not a bad idea." Peter shucked his t-shirt almost giving Olivia a mini-heart attack until she realized he had a tank top underneath still covering his chest and abs.

_Thank God for small favors_.

Olivia breathed a small sigh of relief. Naked Peter chest in a confined space was not going to help this elevator feel any cooler. Olivia swallowed watching him loosen the laces on his scuffed up work boots but not remove his shoes, loosening the sides, to let his feet breath probably a little overheated from their walking all over hell and creation today.

Peter moved to the elevator wall opposite her and slid down to settle himself knees bent boots planted on the elevator floor scant inches from her own.

Olivia tried to cross her ankles in front of her, knees drawn in to her chest trying to keep her bare feet on her jacket and also keep some form of modesty in place having forgone her customary pantsuit this morning for a simple and stylish charcoal grey pencil skirt with a single ruffle around the knee. She'd even nixed the panty hose for bare skin beneath that, it was just too damn hot for freaking panty hose.

And seeing as Olivia wasn't wearing any panty hose and the last thing she'd wanted to deal with was a panty-line Olivia had nixed those as well. Hell when she'd dressed this morning she'd figured screw it, they were only going to be walking from apartment to apartment and driving around in the car looking for various people to pester with questions.

Underpants had hardly seemed like required equipment for such a day. Now however seated on the floor across from Peter in a stranded Elevator Olivia wondered if she might have made a serious miscalculation that was going to come back to bite her in the ass.

All these years working with Dr. Walter Bishop and being drugged up stripped down and shoved into water tanks and synapses monitoring chairs you'd think Olivia would have learned by now that underpants were ALWAYS essential. Not that Olivia would mind stripping down and jumping into the isolation tank right now, it would probably feel glorious; cold sloshy salt water all over her body, like her own personal ocean. The Olivia Ocean: calm, tranquil and cool.

"How good would it feel to jump in a pool right now?" Peter asked his mind eerily inline with her own internal monologue as usual.

"Funny you should ask that I was just thinking that today would be one of those days I'd actually look forward to Walter trying to shove me into the isolation tank."

"You're just saying that because you like the hallucinogenic drugs." Peter teased.

Olivia grinned. "Now that you mention it, Strangely enough I always find myself craving cheese doodles after I come back out."

Peter grinned back at her stretching his legs out in front of him on the floor so that his boots ended up on either side of her body his hands folded serenely against his stomach.

"So, what now?"

Olivia shrugged. "Beats me, I figure it will take at least an hour for them to get someone here to fix this thing."

Looking up at the ceiling Olivia did see any obvious access panel they might be able to pop open and crawl out of, but even if they did manage that she wasn't sure they'd be able to reach one of the elevator shaft doors to open it. And of course there was another problem with reaching the access panel, the height of the elevator ceiling itself.

Peter followed her gaze to the ceiling spotting the access panel he stood up.

"Think if I hoist you up you can reach that?"

"No." Olivia felt something very close to a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh come on, it's not that high, I bet if I boost you up you can totally open that and maybe even get out of here."

"And leave you? No, I can't do that."

Peter frowned at her. "Oh come on Olivia I'm not suggesting you go out there and shoe shop I bet you could walk around the building and find someone who works here that might be able to get this thing working again." Peter studied her for a moment trying to figure out why she was being so obstinate.

Normally Olivia was absolutely gung ho about everything they did, from running down suspects to trying to shut down a freaking light bulb defusing bomb with her mind; but for reasons unbeknownst to him she was looking almost flushed and panicky over the prospect of having to climb out of a broken elevator. Perplexed Peter reassessed the situation realizing Olivia's state of dress…literally.

Peter grinned at her.

"You don't want to climb out of the elevator cause I'll have to lift you up," It was so childish that Peter found it incredibly comical. He'd seen this woman in her underwear on a multitude of occasions and while he would readily admit to anyone that she was smoking hot, well anyone except Olivia herself seeing as he didn't want to get shot. Here she was blushing over the fact that that she was in a skirt and he might get a peep show.

Leaning forward and grabbing Olivia's wrists despite her protests Peter pulled her to a standing position. Still staring at the ceiling grate he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the absurdity of it all.

"What's so damn funny?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Sorry," Peter tried to sober himself. "It's just that I've seen you in multiple times in the lab, are you really that worried that I might get a peep at London and France when I pick you up?"

Olivia looked taken aback for a moment. "I beg your pardon?" How did Peter know she wasn't wearing anything underneath Olivia wondered, completely missing the reference.

Peter blinked at her. Obviously he was missing something… this required further exploring as Peter was intrigued.

"You know, I see London, I see France I see Olivia's underpants…" Peter recited the childhood rhyme for her wondering if this was perhaps something only children on his side sang, he couldn't remember.

"Oh." Olivia looked relieved, though the blush had not faded from her cheeks; and Peter was starting to suspect it wasn't there just because of the heat.

"Alright then," Peter made a show of bending to grab Olivia around her knees stopping when she jumped back with a shout.

"No!"

"I'm not going to drop you Olivia, come on," Peter huffed.

"That's not it." Peter straightened to look at her, watching her chew her bottom lip eyes cast down on the floor not meeting his gaze. Her cheeks were definitely flushed now and Peter was still left in the dark trying to figure out what the heck the big deal was.

When suddenly a thought occurred to him, he hoped he was right because the mental picture his brain was supplying him with now made the elevator's temperature ratcheted up a few more degrees.

How completely uncharacteristic of Olivia Dunham to do something so….naughty; Peter's face split in a deliciously wicked grin that Olivia, still looking at the floor, failed to see.

"Olivia, _Sweetheart_. Is there some other reason you don't want me to pick you up?"

Olivia continued to stare at the floor as Peter came closer to her. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal, she'd just tell him and ask him not to look. Pfft and maybe waving a red-flag in front of a bull wouldn't make him charge. Olivia didn't know why but she had a sinking suspicion that telling Peter about her particular state of undress would result in nothing but trouble. Feeling Peter's hands come around her waist and settle on her back without warning Olivia stiffened.

"Are you hurt?"

Olivia shook her head in the negative not trusting her voice at this moment.

"Olivia Your not afraid of heights…" She had to shake her head no to this too knowing that Peter was onto her odd behavior and was now going to single mindedly search out exactly what was going on with dogged determination.

_Damn him. There was no getting out of this now._ Olivia sighed.

"I'm…um. I'm not wearing any…" She couldn't say it. Why the hell couldn't she say it? Olivia's blush deepened her teeth biting into her lower lip once more. Any harder and she was going to end up drawing blood.

"Pants?" Peter tried to supply.

Olivia lifted her chin at that to give him a 'No shit Sherlock' look of annoyance that almost negating the blush that still colored her cheeks.

Might as well go for broke Olivia figured. "Underwear." She huffed out in annoyance and embarrassment. "I'm not wearing any underwear." Olivia gestured to herself with one hand giving Peter a look that dared him to say anything flippant.

Peter blinked.

"You're not wearing…." He started, still a bit stunned and unbelievabley aroused to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Any underwear, yes." Olivia stood before him arms crossed over her chest waiting.

"Huh." Peter grinned stepping forward closing the space between them, following Olivia as she stepped backwards towards the elevator wall her arms coming un-crossed and raising up to press against his chest in a feeble attempt to ward him off, her eyes wide.

Peter's smirk grew wider. "Well forget getting out of the elevator, I've got a whole new list of **_way_** better things we could try."

**_*~*~*~*fringe*~*~*~*~FRINGE*~*~*~*fringe*~*~*~*~*_**

**_To be continued... ; D_**

**_Notes: Chapter two will be up when I return from this trip, probably sometime next week _**

**_Assuming that Mr. KEC let's me get any writing done that is... . _**

**_As always reviews/emails/story suggestions are welcome and greatly enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A very Sorry Note:**_ I am So sorry that this Took Sooooo long to Come out, there really is, No excuse. Life sometimes kicks you in the butt and your Plot bunnies take a hike and the Muse you've been getting along so great with suddenly decides to take a break and well, your stuck. I got stuck people! Let's hope that this is me geting Un-stuck!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

**Public Service Announcement:** Apparently prolonged exposure to some of my steamier PO Smut Biscuits may result in pregnancy! O_o Consider Yourself Warned Peeps! I don't make enough to pay child-support! ; P

**Chapter Two**

_**Previously…..**_

_Peter blinked. "You're not wearing…." He started, still a bit stunned and unbelievable aroused to have his suspicions confirmed._

"_Any underwear, yes." Olivia stood before him arms crossed over her chest waiting._

"_Huh." Peter grinned stepping forward closing the space between them, following Olivia as she stepped backwards towards the elevator wall her arms coming un-crossed and raising up to press against his chest in a feeble attempt to ward him off, her eyes wide. _

_Peter's smirk grew wider. "Well forget getting out of the elevator, I've got a whole new list of way better things we could try." _

"Be serious Peter."

Olivia tried for stern, but failed, her breath came out in a soft whisper that did nothing to discourage his advance. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Olivia tried to tell herself that it was nerves; the heat—anything but a reaction to the way Peter was looking at her now.

"I am." Peter leaned into her tiny frame hands braced against the wall on either side of her head leaving her space to escape if she should choose too, but judging by the look in her eyes and the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips Peter didn't think that was the case.

"Peter…" Her eyes slipped shut as he leaned in to kiss her, her lips melding against his, tentatively at first; then more firmly when she didn't protest.

Peter let his lips brush against hers in a series of gentle kisses before sliding one hand down the wall to cup the back of Olivia's neck. Tilting her head and rubbing his thumb across her jaw line feeling her sigh against his mouth Peter let his tongue trace her bottom lip, before slanting his mouth over hers breathing in her next sigh as she exhaled it. His tongue exploring her mouth, tangling with her own, feeling her mold her body against his as he pressed her further into the wall both hands now cradled against her body. One hand in her hair the other pressed against the small of her back, rocking her pelvis forward to press into his erection. Feeling her gasp into his mouth, her own hands wandering up the broad expanse of his back to kneed and grasp his shoulders pulling him closer.

Drawing back from their kiss needing air, Peter dropped his lips to the side of her neck, hooking one finger through the neckline of her v neck sleeveless blouse and pulling it to the side so that his mouth could trace the outline of one of her delicate collar bones making her gasp and shutter against him.

"You mean to tell me Sweetheart that we've been driving around all day questioning people and you've been practically naked the entire time?" Peter found that image so unbelievable hot it was ridiculous.

"I have a skirt on." Olivia huffed indignantly.

Though the effect was lost only a moment later as she gasped and her knees wobbled as Peter brought both hands to the sides of her skirt hiking it up enough that it bunched over her hips allowing him to trace his fingers up her thigh and over the slick wet folds he found at the junction of her legs.

Feeling the heat radiating from her body with no cotton or lace barrier, she was a million degrees warmer then the air around them, so unbelievably hot and wet that Peter's cock twitched with envy knowing how close she was.

"Olivia, Sweetheart; You can't go around dressed like this and not expect it to have a serious effect on me."

Peter let his fingers slide into her welcoming heat, feeling her body clench and tremble against the intrusion even as Olivia gasped and rolled her hips towards him silently begging for more.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Olivia tried for sarcastic, though she gasped and moaned when Peter's fingers curled against her entrance hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

"How exactly was I supposed to know you would be so affected?"

"Sweetheart, when it comes to you; _**Everything **_you do effects me. Or haven't you noticed?" Peter thrust his aching erection into her for emphasis.

"So I should have mentioned this dress code, this morning is that it?" Olivia brought her hands down to grasp Peter's belt buckle pulling it open and popping open the button on his jeans, sliding down his zipper to let her hand reach inside and wrap firmly around his cock.

"Yes," Peter hissed feeling her hand pump up and down his shaft testing the weight and size of him.

"Then we could have skipped this unproductive day altogether, it would have been way better spent fucking you senseless in every room in the house."

"With air conditioning?"

"Bonus." Peter covered her mouth with his once more, hiking her skirt farther up her hips to lift her with his hands, bracing her lithe body against the wall with his.

Olivia moaned when her hands lost their grip on Peter's erection, bringing her hands up to his shoulders instead Olivia wrapped them around his back, pressing her fingertips into the muscles feeling them flex beneath her touch.

The tip of Peter's cock pressed against her entrance and Olivia felt a rush of heat flare through her center dancing along every nerve ending to the tips of her fingertips raising goosebumps against her skin despite the overly warm air.

Peter's breath caressed the skin of her neck; his fingers tangling in her hair pulling her mouth back to his. Each touch, each nip, and kiss only intensified the little prickles that danced across her skin racing along her nerves, stealing a gasp from her mouth when he rocked forward suddenly; thrusting into her enveloping heat. Letting the tip of his thick pulsing member slide against the slick velvet heat in her core.

Feeling her tremble and rock against him Peter broke the kiss needing to pull air into his abused lungs, gasping her name reverently against her skin. His head cradled against her neck breathing in the soft impossibly intoxicating scents that made up the very essence of Olivia, mixed with the heady perfume of sex that surrounded them.

Unable to restrain himself Peter rocked his hips forward driving himself into her folds, pressing her back against the wall feeling her fingers grip him tightly, almost painfully as she gasped and trembled around him her body overwhelmed by his.

"Jesus, Olivia you feel amazing."

Olivia couldn't wrap her frazzled brain around the words she needed to respond so instead she lowered her mouth to work her teeth along Peter's ear lobe dragging a strangled moan from his lips as he thrust into her further.

Peter thrust his hips forward, driving himself into Olivia's waiting heat all the way to the hilt, feeling her gasp and her body spasm around his sudden intrusion was almost enough to drag him over the edge.

Jesus he was so close, if he didn't concentrate this was going to be over way too soon.

Drawing a ragged breath to steady himself, and trying not to think about every little gasp and moan the beautiful woman in his arms was making in protest to his withdrawal; Trying desperately to distance himself, at least partially from the sensation of every inch of burning heat slide against his own sex to envelope him as he thrust his body forward once more inch by agonizingly blissful inch.

Apparently Olivia had other ideas though as Peter pulled his aching arousal from her depths once more she rolled her hips with expert precision and thrust against him driving him forward unexpectedly. Peter felt his knees nearly collapse as his vision tunneled and sparks danced up his spine bringing the buzzing hum that had previously resided in his ears to a dull roar.

It might have been the blood pounding in his veins, Peter couldn't spare the mental energy to really be sure, and when Olivia made that alluring mewling sound again and rolled her hips into him once more, he gave up trying to separate his thoughts into coherent ideas, and let the animal lust pouring through his blood take control.

Pounding forward into her waiting depths, ignorant to the all noise except the sound of Olivia gasping his name, her heels digging into his lower back as he pressed her harder, faster, until the keening cry that filled the elevator mixed with his own.

Finally spilling himself inexorably inside her throbbing heat groaning as Olivia's own release spasmed around him milking every last thrust from his body until they were both spent and shaking. Peter clung to her curves, sweat dripping from his brow his head cradled once more against her shoulder trying desperately to get his ragged breathing under control, to stop the spinning vertigo that still tumbled just behind his eyelids in a dizzying array of lights. Olivia it seemed was fairing no better, little sparks of aftermath still jumping along her skin, the heat of her body still clinging to every inch of his skin, throbbing and pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

"I'm gonna set you down, do you think you can stand?" She nodded weakly against his chest.

Peter lowered his hands to the soft curves of her hips, exploring the soft skin completely exposed to his wandering hands with her skirt now bunched around her mid-drift and no-doubt hopelessly wrinkled. Grinning into her hair Peter lifted her from his embrace feeling her body slid from his her legs unwinding from his hips to slide to the floor. Keeping his hands on her, his body pressed against hers half in support and half because now that he was touching her he didn't think he'd be able to stop.

"Maybe we should get trapped in Elevators more often."

Olivia felt Peter's grin against her skin, his chuckle reverberating through her chest as he held her close despite the still oppressive heat.

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the trilling phone at their knees.

"Hold that thought" Peter pressed a finger to her lips and stooped to retrieve the phone from its cradle.

"Hello? Yes we're still here. Yes, No kidding? That simple really? That would be great."

Olivia arched an eyebrow expectantly at him as he hung up the phone and turned towards her again pressing his lips against hers once more.

"Well?" Olivia pulled back wanting now more than ever to get out of this stupid elevator and into a bed…or a shower…

"That was the Super he said anytime the buildings AC unit is on like this it pops the circuit breakers, which shorts out the circuit for the Elevator Car. He had to run out and get more but he's back now and it'll be back on before we know it."

Olivia placed a steadying hand on Peter's shoulder as she felt the Elevator give a small lurch and a grumble and true to the Supers words begin to slowly descend again as they quickly parted to re-adjust their clothes before the doors opened with a gargled *bing*.

Olivia practically bolted from the Elevator into the lobby turning to see that Peter was following her still only to feel his arms come round her waist again a bemused look on his face as his thumbs skated over her lower back.

"So, Olivia…about that dress code…."

His hands continued to skate over the soft skin of her hips; tracing over the light indentions just above the swell of her perfect ass. His fingertips traced lower as his mouth ghosted across her neck nibbling and tasting the salt of her skin as he pressed her body flush against his once more; his erection already responding to the feel of her skin against his, the soft silk of her perfectly taut belly beneath his hands. His body jumped in response to the perfect globes of flesh still hidden from view by her cotton blouse, but not hidden from his touch, as his fingers slipped beneath the seam of her simple bra Peter let his hands roam over her body at will. Letting his thumbs press into the muscles on either side of her spine electing a soft moan as his hands circled around pressing her into him once more.

"Peter,"

He loved the way she breathed his name like that, alluringly soft like a secret meant for his ears only, her lips dipped to his neck, her tongue tracing a pattern against his ear, her teeth sliding across his skin making him hiss with pleasure.

"Let's talk about it at home."

Peter grinned into her neck. "Yes, Ma'am."

Finis


End file.
